Trade Federation
Description The Trade Federation is focused on honest trading and establishing a reputable name for itself as it strives to deliver goods across the war-torn galaxy. Politics and corruption plague entire systems, but always seem to fall short of affecting the Federation. As a new age of the Trade Federation dawns, a new Viceroy steps up to the challenge to lead it to glory. With the new leadership of Viceroy Bren Morgarr come strict new policies. The Trade Federation denies no one, stresses its impartiality in the matter of commerce, and will never neglect a client. The Trade Federation has begun to establish a presence throughout the galaxy. Each day brings new systems into its trade routes and solidifies trade agreements with other governments and factions. As the elected government of the Glythe Sector, the Trade Federation maintains a neutral stance in the galaxy. As tensions amid the galaxy grow more dangerous by the day one thing remains unchanged: the Trade Federation's vow to bring goods and services to all and never to be intimidated. History Early Days It is not very well known who originally founded the Federation. However, evidence suggests that many races helped the Neimoidians in this honorable task. Later, three races started to gain more control: the Neimoidians (descendants of the Duros); the Caritas, small beings with wide heads and particularly good business skills; and the Filordi, tall sentients with four extremities. Even though there was a fairly large representation of all of these three species, the Neimoidians started to take control of the upper echelons of the Federation. The highest ranking executive became the King of Neimoidia, who was given the title of Viceroy of the Trade Federation. The Viceroy was also president of the Executive Council, a committee formed by several Neimoidians who were in charge of managing other aspects of the company. Not a single Filordi or Carita was part of this Council. The Council made decisions about the best moves for making profits, even if these decisions were not always the most ethical ones. The Federation started to gain control of various planets and systems, and soon was big enough to gain a seat in the Old Republic’s Senate. The Senator was directly appointed by the Council, and his work was to conceal illegal actions and other shady business performed by the Trade Federation in order to gain grerater economic control in its territory. The workforce of the Federation has always been droids. Neimoidians, Caritas and Filordis were all physically lazy freeloaders and they often run from physical work. They loved to sit behind their desks and start pointing and ordering subjects. Thus, the droids were the ideal servants. These droids were mostly in charge of loading and unloading cargo, or they handled control and administration of every shipment. There were also pilot droids. Some smaller ones took care of more mundane activities such as cleaning and maintenance of the bigger ships that were used for transportation. These ships were almost always sent in huge convoys, and only a few Neimoidians carried out the task of safely delivering the goods, helped by their trusted mechanical aides. The Federation soon became more than just a trading company. It soon controlled so many systems that it was now considered a full-fledged government by the rest of the galaxy. As expected, the sentients under this government developed symbols and signs that identified them as part of the same organization. An independent culture emerged from the ranks of the Federation. The Golden Age and Expansion Three hundred and fifty years before the cold-blooded Galactic Empire emerged, the Old Republic had long passed it’s fullest and more prosperous days. It was now a chaotic government, caught in bureaucratic procedures and with thousands of worlds to control, it was now becoming unbalanced by the huge needs of its members and their constantly growing commercial needs. It was then that immense planet-based companies appeared and saved the dying company. By loaning money to the Republic they helped the galactic economy become stable again, at least for a little while. But all of these advantages came with a considerable price. These companies gained political power and some of them were given priority over any other member of the Republic. The Trade Federation was one of these favorites. Many planets were already under its control, and even more were added because of the Federation's contributions to the Republic political machine. The main reason for these rewards was that even from the beginning, the Federation searched to establish trade routes between the wealthiest planets. Despite this, the Federation was also interested in expanding its own borders. Therefore the Federation searched for new trade routes, expanding their commercial projects to far and exotic planets. The company funded several new trade stations all across the Outer Rim, where no other company had even come close to becoming established. Spaceports were now found in long-forgotten worlds, like Dantooine and Wayland. After that, the Federation kept growing and expanding. Several business partners like the Commerce Guild and Techno Union were suddenly more involved in the business, and they even stood together for defending their economic pursuits before the Senate. The Trade Federation was soon known throughout the entire Galaxy. However, being such a big company brings some problems. Corruption was also on the rise, and sometimes economic power is just not enough to keep a government together. From time to time, a witty client had the amazing idea to break their contract with the company. The Federation often used diplomatic methods, but even if these weren’t effective, some other means were often used to "persuade" the client. At other times the Federation accepted payments to treat certain clients in “a special way”. Collapse and Disgrace The Federation was not the only victim of corruption. The Republic had come to be a massive system of paperwork and bureaucratic methods. Diplomatic action took more and more time. Planets started to have disputes and problems cropped up in many sectors. Pirates appeared all across the galaxy, attacking convoys and stealing the Federation's precious cargo. The Federation came before the Senate, saying that if the Republic was not able to solve their problems, they would create their own army. Their proposal was accepted (some suspected through coercion and bribes), and the droids used previously only as common employees were now replaced with deadlier, more intelligent automates. The Republic searched for an answer for their dire economic situation. They implemented every possible kind of tax. Unfortunately, one of them was a restriction of the trade routes the Federation used. The Federation and its partners loudly protested the restrictions, but they were now ignored by Senators worried about reelection. The Executive Council decided to blockade a planet with a Senate seat in a public protest aa well as an attempt to persuade the planet's Senators to vote for the Federation's cause of lifting the restrictions. They chose the small planet of Naboo. The blockade was a success: with supplies unable to enter or leave the planet, the small government soon fell. The blockade was futile, however. The Federation did not realize that a plot was been unveiled back in Couruscant, and the Galactic Empire was born at that time. The Empire, afraid of the economic power of the Federation, seized most of the company’s assets. The Federation army was destroyed, and their money was now part of the tyrannical government's treasury. The company was once again reduced to a small transporting business. Reborn After a few years, the Empire proved to be foolish in economic policy. The Federation used the weak Imperial policies to build itself back up. It soon recovered the ancient prestige that identified the government of old and became one once again. Other partners were also re-emerging: Techno Union and the Commerce Guild were again successful and influential companies. By this time, however, they thought to follow another path, not the one of corruption and malicious ways, but transparency and solidarity for the achievement of profits. They merged into a single group, the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and now fight for the common goal of honest business as a unified family. Government Structure Cabinet Members * Viceroy: Bren Morgarr * Duceroy: Centauri Tyridius * Minister of Defence: Centauri Tyridius * Minister of the Interior: Jacob Jansen * Minister of Goverment Affairs: Horley Cyan Staff * R&D Director: Larbac DarkClaw * Training Director: Nafro Coto * Recruitment Director: Xavier Dedoroff * Director of Media: Jeeva Ob Territory *Vinsoth System *Varn System *Valrar System *Epidimi System *Telti System *Thrakia System *Selaggis System *Empress Teta System *Amorris System *Corstris System Technology Droid Army Starships See Also * Confederacy of Independent Systems * Dornian Military Corps * Glythe * Neimoidian Category: Government Factions